


enter: sandman

by bee_kind, bitterseraph



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Mind Control, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_kind/pseuds/bee_kind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterseraph/pseuds/bitterseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo tests his abilities in two acts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ACT I, SCENE ONE: Dream-Weaver

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Before Ben officially went Dark Side, he slowly started experimenting on Luke's other students. First he started with warping their dreams, then a little mind control here and there including inducing his "friends" to fuck each other, then finally working up the nerve to do something himself.

The first time he tries it, it’s nothing major. He’s been reading again, paying too close attention to the history lessons his uncle is giving out. Luke Skywalker speaks of darkside Jedi manipulating dreams and it’s entirely by happenstance that he overhears Natani Tahno talking at dinner about the spiders on Shili: massive and black, with twelve eyes and pinchers dripping fangs. He’s trying to scare the younger ones as a joke, but he can see the fear in the boy’s eyes even as he grins, see the pink on orange scars peeking out from under the collar of his too-big robes. That night he presses two fingers to his forehead and makes him relive over and over the night he was attacked. At breakfast the next morning, there are circles under his eyes and a shake in his hands. Ben commends himself on a job well done.    



	2. ACT I, SCENE TWO: Silvertongue

The second time is nothing major. They’ve been hiking to some secluded, peaceful spot in the mountains for hours and everyone is tired and hungry and thirsty, but only Kala Calrissian had the good sense to bring a canteen of water and a few slices of dried out Gor apple with her. He asks her to share; she refuses, turning up her nose and flipping long, knotted tendrils of hair over her shoulder. She reminds him that foresight was never his strong suit. He takes the opportunity to remind her that mental fortitude wasn’t hers. He coats his voice in honey and tells her this time, and her mouth goes slack and brown eyes dull as she hands him her pack. Kala will clutch her stomach later and lick dry lips and wonder why she never asked for her things back.    



	3. ACT I, SCENE THREE: Puppet Master

Jacen Flourd is a bully and a wretch. Kala tells him so and he raises a hand to strike her across her face, Force building around his open palm, and Ben realizes he can flex his newest ability on him. He’s been practicing on the animals that dart about the compound. He made a bird stop flying in midair. He made ants walk in circles. He made a cat walk off of a ledge. Cats were infinitely more complex than the hamfisted Mandalorian boy currently about to hit the daughter of his father’s best friend.  He lifts a hand; the older boy’s arm freezes midswing. A flick of his wrist and Jacen is doing a traditional jig from the planet they’re staying on, a particularly horrified look on his face. The other padawans laugh and cheer him on, and he feels a warmth spread through his chest. It’s so bright, he almost doesn’t notice when their laughter changes to apprehension and his peers tiptoe around him for the rest of the week.    



	4. INTERMISSION

It’s been two years since he started when his uncle sits him down and asks him, tells him, pleads with him to stop. What he’s doing is dark, and Ben can see the fear flickering in the Skywalker’s eyes, his mother and father at either shoulder. Han is unreadable. Leia is looking at him like she’s seen these acts before and he has the niggling feeling that maybe, just maybe, he’s stronger than his uncle would let him believe. He tells them he’ll stop and they leave him be. He gets better at making his peers forget what he’s done to them.    
  
  



	5. ACT II, SCENE ONE: False Deity

By the time he’s eighteen, he’s grown strong enough to move ships with his mind and perceive things in others. He’s seen the way Natani and Lox Andrea look at each other, has caught them casting furtive glances in each other’s direction more times than he cares to count. He grows tired of their near constant dance around each other. He gives them courage to do what they wouldn’t; he takes down their barriers and lets them enjoy themselves. If there’s shame in Natani’s eyes at breakfast the next morning, Ben chalks it up to failing to pass an exam. If Lox flinches away every time the Togruta so much as looks in his direction, he’s just being more skittish than usual.    



	6. ACT II, SCENE TWO: Jealous God

Even after all these years, Jacen hasn’t learned his lesson. Ben has long since grown tired of his idiocy, his heavy handed approaches toward Kala. Oh, he stopped tormenting the girl years ago, after the incident where control of his own body was taken from him. Now in his advances toward her, he holds out flowers instead of fists, spews soft platitudes instead of curses. He’d forgotten, it seemed, that Kala was not his to woo, not when she was as good as Ben’s sister, not when she was his family and belonged to him and how dare she blush and look away and speak quietly back. He takes hold of the boy’s mind one night, makes him walk with rigid spine to his bunk to choke down his cock and he comes only once Kala is in his doorway staring with open mouth and unbridled hurt. She doesn’t speak to Jacen again, and he makes the taller padawan think that it was his idea to visit Ben’s quarters in the first place.    



	7. ACT II, SCENE THREE: Thief

He’s almost finished with his training when she shows up; thick, corded hair hanging to her waist and wide brown eyes downcast as she shyly speaks her name in front of the other padawans for the first time. She’s a Korunnai, from Haruun Kal, his uncle explains, a supportive hand on her shoulder, from the same clan as the famed Jedi master Mace Windu and skilled enough in the force to start her training late. Her entire planet is force sensitive, and it shows in the way she walks, like she can feel the life emanating from each and every thing in the compound and the planet beyond it. He sits with her as she tends the plants, she talks to him about her homeworld, about unrestricted force use. He dreams of seeing it with her someday. She lets him lay his head in her lap and she braids his hair. He grows it longer for her. But then her eyes start to stray, toward the boy who works in the town only two clicks away who runs errands for his uncle. She smiles with downcast eyes for him. She braids flowers into his hair, and Ben can feel the familiar snake of jealousy constricting around his heart. He’ll show her, he decides, that he loves her more, that he’s better. She only needed a slight push. He addles her mind, makes her bleary and half-willing, makes her ask for him, plead his name in her sweet, quiet voice and then he takes her, shows her what he cannot speak. When he wakes the next morning, she’s gone and the joy from her smile never quite reaches her eyes the same way again. When he folds her into his arms she’s cold and stiff like a dead thing; like someone reached inside and hollowed out all her light. 


End file.
